


Seven Shades of Bangtan

by DrunkookOnyx



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gangbang, Jin - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yoongi - Freeform, based on mv, hoseok - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, polyamorous, rap monster - Freeform, rapmon - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, sevensome, suga - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkookOnyx/pseuds/DrunkookOnyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this started off intended as a bunch of one shots of poly bts smuts (explains the title) but then I ended up writing this angsty thing based on the I need u/butterfly/run/young forever concept and this is sorta what happened. I'm proud of this though because I've never been a particularly good author but I like bringing my imagination to life anyway. So please enjoy ✨ and to you horny bastards yes bts will polyamorously fuck each other as frequently as I can get it into the storyline. In the meantime please check out my wattpad @JiArmy95 where I've posted this book and one shot smuts. Fighting ✊
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Poor Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda making this up as I go along but I felt like there aren't enough fucked up fanfics where everyone in bts are in one big polyamorous relationship so...here we go!

"-and don't ever try to contact me again!" Then the line went blank. 

The constant pitchy beep rang through the ears of the boy who was shaken beyond emotion. The sound tormented him to the brink where he was able to press the red button and drop the phone down on the sofa next to him. Her words repeated in his head over and over. The woman who had raised him, so warm and loving had completely disowned him right then and there. He didn't believe it was real, he couldn't. She had always seemed so respectful, she had gay friends didn't she? The British couple down the road, Dan and Phil, she never had anything against them? So what was the problem? Maybe it wasn't the fact that he was gay...just the whole situation of--

Jungkooks throughts were cut short at the sound of muffled laughter and a key being pushed into the lock of the front door to their shared dormitory. The door swung open and a familiar cheerful voice rang out. 

"Kookieeeee! Did you miss me!"

Oh god. He can't face Hoseok now. He can't face any of them now. He doesn't want them making a fuss and he doesn't want to come out of the shell of numbness he's trying to built steadily around himself.

"Oh shut up Hobi of course he missed me more. Jungkookie?" Jimins voice echoed through the room. Jungkook could feel their warm gazes on him and decided if he didn't want to deal with this now, he would have to put up an act.

Jungkook took a breath and turned to the new occupants of the room. "Hey guys!" Two words and he had already fucked up. His numb shell still under construction wavered with his voice and the other two boys picked up on it instantly.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jimin ran over to the sofa to sit beside Jungkook, facing him and taking both his hands in his own. Hoseok walked over to stand on the other side of where Jungkook was sitting. 

"Please don't make me talk a.." He took a breath to steady himself from crying. "About it..."

"We can't help if we don't know what's wrong..." Hoseok sat down next to his boyfriend. His chocolate gaze was too much, too intense for Jungkook to stand and he broke down. He let out an anguished cry and surged forward into Hoseoks comforting arms, tears streaming down his face. He felt Jimins fingers lacing gently through his soft dark brown locks and his other hand stoking his thigh. They sat there like this for a few minutes, both boys attempting to calm down the normally bubbling excitable boy, who was now gasping for air as he tried to steady his breathing as he cried. He hated to cry infront of them. He knew his hyungs had stuff going on and liked to focus on making them happy, without them having to deal with him. He sat up slowly.

"Kookie, baby, what hap--"

"Is everything okay? I heard crying and- Jungkookie what's wrong!" Seokjin had now emerged through the front door. Jungkook didn't know what to do, he bit his lip in an attempt not to break down again, tasting blood in the moment that Taehyung and Yoongi came stumbling into the main room from the shared bedroom, holding hands with tousled hair and Yoongi clad only in a tank top and boxers, in Taehyungs case, just sweatpants. Jungkook could see the concern ridden all over their faces. 

"You guys can go back to the room, I don't-...I don't want to stop you guys..."

There was a short pause that Taehyung and Yoongi looked at eachother before Yoongi spoke up. "Okay we love you kookie! Feel free to join us!" But as he began to go back to the bedroom Taehyung grabbed his wrist.

"Keep your dick down for a few more minutes, look at him!"

"Seriously you two it's oka-"

"Where you guys at!" Namjoons voice called from the bedroom before he peeped his head out from behind Yoongi and Taehyung. "Can you come back so we can pick up from where we le-"

"Kookies been crying" Taehyung interrupted, gesturing to where he was sitting with a puffy face and lightly bleeding lip. At this, Namjoon ran over to Jungkook to crouch down in front of him, putting his hand up to the youngers face and stroking his thumb over his lip to stop the maknae from chewing down on it.

"Jesus Namjoon put some clothes on!" Seokjin uttered, frustrated but with no real bite to his words as he walked over to the sofa to wrap his arms around Jungkook from behind. 

Jungkook felt all eyes on him waiting for an explanation and he felt claustrophobic. Hell, everyone was having a great time before he had to fucking break down. And now here he was, having disturbed 3 of his hyungs who were now half...or in Namjoons case, completely...undressed and the other 3 who had returned from their hunt for ingredients for Seokjin to make dinner laughing and having a great conversation who now had to sit with him as the guilt took over and he burst into tears again. 

"Shh, shh kookie baby it's okay" Seokjin began to stroke his hair. "How about I go make us all some Kimpap and we can talk over dinner, yes? How does that sound?"

Jungkook turned to look at his eldest hyung with his doe eyes glazed over with salty tears, a painful sight for anyone to see. He sniffed. "...and Heogbokki?"

"Of course Kookie, anything" Seokjin smiled and gave Jungkook a quick kiss before getting up and going to the kitchen. 

Being in a polyamorous relationship had its perks, certainly. The way that Namjoon, Yoongi and Taehyung had already gone back to the bedroom with Hoseok running after to join them, faint groaning sounds now being heard through the walls, and Seokjin now in the kitchen yet he still had someone to cuddle him through the silent tears stinging his face. There was never a lack of comfort and people to confide in. But as he had just experienced, the vast amount of people concerned for his wellbeing and vice versa was overwhelming to a mere 18 year old. On top of this, the public eye does not approve of such situations. There's 3 people dating and then there's...7. Jungkook sighed. 

"What's on your mind?" Jimin cooed, fingers twisting loose strands of hair as Jungkook lay with his back pressed to Jimins chest. 

"Do you thing manger-hyung would ever forgive us if we came out to the public? Not just our sexualities, as a relationship I mean, all seven of us. I hate having to hide it because what I feel for all of you is so real...its just not...normal in society"

"Is that what this is about? Has the manager shouted at you?"

"No I haven't spoken to him...and I'm not sure, it might be related. I'm just thinking..."

'Honestly Kookie, it took us a while for him to accept it, God knows how telling ARMY would go. I mean all we sing about is girls, I can't imagine we'd be able to keep up a contract with BigHit and it would bring a world of trouble to all of us, especially when some of our parents aren't supportive or just don't know. Take your mum for example-" 

Jungkook tensed up at the mention of his mother and Jimin felt it, along with the small whimper that escaped through the youngers lips. "Oh..." Jimin was pretty sure he got what was going on now. "She knows, doesn't she..." Jungkook nodded lightly. Jimin took Jungkook closer in his arms so that he was practically cradling the younger on the couch. "I love you Kookie, we all do, you know that right?"

"I know, Jiminnie. I love you all too" Jungkook nodded.

Jimin placed a gentle kiss on jungkooks forehead, trailing down his nose before lingering a kiss on jungkooks lips, a kiss full of emotion and empathy and understanding. Jimin too had been rejected by his family when he came out to them. "I'll help you explain to the others okay?"

Jungkook nodded and curled up into Jimins chest as an exhausted group of 4 emerged from the bedroom.

"Holy shit..." Came Hoseoks voice. "Taehyung I've never in my life seen you come that hard!"

"Oh come on we don't need the dirty details!"

"You were there! And don't you talk about dirty, Namjoon. You need to wash out that mouth with bleach!"

"Do you have to evaluate every time you have sex, Hobi? We were all there!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Not these two!"

"They don't look like they really need to know..." Yoongi grunted.

"Hmm I think they deserve to know how Namjoon apparently has a fettish for-"

"Dinner!" Seokjin rejoined them in the living room, carrying many plates that Namjoon went over to help him with.

Taehyung laughed. "Fettish for dinner? Sounds more like Jinnie hyung to me!"

"Huh?" Seokjin was alarmed.

"Hoseoks evaluating his sexual experiences again" Jungkook sat up, amused. He was so entertained by the conversation that, for a fleeting moment, he had almost forgotten his current situation. That was until Seokjin came over to sit on the side of Jungkook that wasn't occupied by Jimins carved-by-the-gods ass.

"Okay Kookie are you ready to tell us what's up? And how we can help you?" Jungkooks smile faded and he looked to Jimin desperately. 

Jimin picked up on the message. "It's Jungkookies mum, she err..."

"She rejected me" Jungkook took a heavy breath, as if saying it aloud made it somehow more real.

"I thought you said she wasn't at all homophobic?"

"She's not. I told her I was gay and she was fine, excited because she always thought there was something going on with me and Tae" Jungkook looked down, unable to make eye contact with the faces he knew were about to fall at his next words. "Then I thought, what better time to tell her? So it just sort of slipped out, that I'm in love with all of you. I didn't think she'd have a problem considering she was respectful of my sexuality, but I told her all seven of us are in a polyamorous relationship and she went silent for a moment before flipping out, telling me it was wrong and how I'm messed up and a poor excuse for a human. Then she told me I wasn't her son and never to contact her again, then hung up. That's when Hobi hyung and Jimin Hyung came home."

The room was silent, nobody really knew what to say. What Mrs Jeon had done was insane; to be respectful of him one minute and rejecting him the next just because she draws the line at multiple people?! It was crazy. 

"Jungkookie baby it'll be okay. We're here for you" Hoseok broke the silence as he came over to wipe the stray tears rolling down the Maknaes face.

"Maybe she'll come around?" Taehyung suggested before shutting up due to the death glare shot at him from Namjoons direction. "I'm just saying, she maybe needs to process the idea and it will become more normal to her."

"I don't think so...she said in her own words directly to me that she only has one son. Oh god what if she stops me from ever contacting Jung Hyun again?!"

"He's one of the nicest guys ever, he wouldn't just not contact you because your mum says so, and if she tried to stop him he isn't the kind of guy who gives up. And he certainly isn't the kind of guy who rejects his own little brother because of what makes him happy." Yoongi cut in. 

Jungkook nodded, unconvinced. He remained quiet, silently staring at a white stain on the carpet. He let a few tears trickle down his cheek, wiping them only when they began streaming as he recieved gentle kisses to the temple from Jimin, and a hand rubbing his lower back from Seokjin. 

"Kookie?" 

"Mm?"

"We love you so much" Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"I love you guys too, so much more than anyone"

And it was true. His mum wasn't worth half as much as the six men sitting around him, giving him their full concern and comfort. No more words had to be spoken, he knew from their gazes that he has their support and love and that's all he really needed to keep going. That and the heavenly food that he was now enthusiastically digging into. 

After they had finished dinner, Jungkook decided to go to bed early, alone so he could think everything over. After he had given all his hyungs a hug and a kiss, he ambled back to the bedroom where he was fortunately greeted with fresh sheets, presumably changed by Namjoon after their little...event..earlier.

"We should do something special to cheer up kookie" Seokjin spoke up from the other room.

"Oh I know exactly what we can do" Namjoon replied with a suggestive smirk.

"You horny bastard".

_______________________*^-^"_______________________


	2. Well shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits gonna go down y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of smut, hella minor for what I'm planning on in the future but I wanted to develop more of a story and connection with the characters first. I actually have a story line now, and it's not particularly original but at the same time it's pretty creative...you'll see what I mean.

Jungkook listened as the other 6 boys got ready for bed, Hoseok again recapping the events that had occurred in the bedroom that day, earning many complaints from everyone else and Seokjin warning them not to wake Kookie. He wasn't asleep though; he pretended to be for the sake of no more fusses being made that evening, lying with his eyes closed and breathing at a deep sleep pace. He tried to sleep, only God knows how hard he tried, but his mind wouldn't let him. He tossed and turned all night, detesting the silence of the night that allowed his mother to repeat her words of distaste and rejection. He wasn't aware of what time he did manage to fall asleep but he must have done, because he woke up with a gasp as his hand reached down to grab the hair of the head between his bare legs.

"A-ah hyung" He sighed as he looked up to identify the culprit who was gently sucking him off. "N-Nam-Namjoon what-"

"Don't worry babe just enjoy it, we know you didn't sleep so good last night and you deserve to relax" Jimin's voice spoke next to him as he let his head fall back to the pillow, Jimin began to pet Jungkook's hair as he bent down to suck gently on his neck, earning light moans from the younger. 

Namjoon continued to lick up Jungkooks now fully hard member, following a particularly prominent vein like a map with his tongue, the destination being the sensitive tip which he now sucked like a lollypop, coaxing a whine from Jungkook. Namjoon, without warning, hollowed his cheeks and deep throated the younger, humming softly to create vibrations that sent shivers up the spine of the boy who was gripping onto the sheets for dear life, having taken his hands out of Namjoons hair so as not to hurt him. With all the intense pleasure he was feeling, Jungkook had hardly noticed Taehyung come skipping into the room with a piece of toast peeping out the side of his mouth.

"Morning Kookie!" Taehyung squealed as if he hadn't just walked in on an intimate scene. "How you doing this morning?" Taehyung always loved to tease, even from afar. Jungkook let out a slightly strangled moan as the only way he felt able to reply to his hyperactive hyung. "Cmon kookie don't disrespect your hyung! Use your words! How's your morning been so far?" He winked at the younger as he took a sip of banana milk.

"F-ah-fucking great-hnng-Tae" Taehyung giggled at the younger's failed attempt at sarcasm.

"Yah Namjoon doesn't really know how to cheer people up other than to go down on them- not that any of us are complaining- and he wanted us to all have a massive gang bang since we haven't done that in a while but Hoseok's ass hurt from yesterday and Yoongi had some writing to do. Oh and that reminds me, Seokjin made pancakes for breakfast when you guys are done"

"Alright fuck off you strange creature" Jimin raised his eyebrows before going back to attacking Jungkooks neck, leaving a bright purple hickey.

Taehyung frowned for a moment before returning to his bubbly self. "Yah I should probably go before I get a hard on- you guys are hot". He smirked before prancing off like a ballerina shouting a long high pitched "baiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!" Seriously, that kid...what planet did he come from and how can he be sent back?

"Joonie hyung I'm- I'm cl-c- oh god!" Jungkook moaned loudly and squirmed as Namjoon was circling a teasing finger at his entrance. His moans were quickly captured by Jimin's lips as Namjoon hollowed his cheeks one last time while pumping Jungkook before the younger climaxed with a loud cry, his head pressing back into the pillow. After pumping Jungkook through his high and cleaning him up with a spare tissue, Namjoon came up to kiss the youngers lips. "Thanks hyung" Jungkook smiled as Namjoon went off to get Jinnie hyungs world famous pancakes. Jimin helped Jungkook to stand and wrapped his arms round the younger, planting a kiss on the youngers lips.

"You go get yourself a shower and I'll save you a couple of pancakes."

Jungkook felt so loved but given the situation, he didn't have much of an appetite. Of course he appreciated the morning blowjob and he really knew how much they all loved him but that didn't lessen the sting of his mothers words. "Don't bother hyung, I'm gonna go for a walk just to clear my head a bit. I'll get some punsik on my way when I have more of an appetite."

"I'm not sure about this Kook, at least let one of us come with you?"

"I kinda just want to be alone..."

"Please kookie, I have to rehearse some dancing today but Tae is free, and you know he doesn't care when he rambles on and you're not really listening. I just don't want to risk anything happening if you're not in the right headspace..."

Jungkook sighed in submission, unable to summon the energy to make an excuse. "Okay fine, can you let him know for me?"

"Of course, I love you" Jimin planted a peck to Jungkook's nose before leaving him alone.

Jungkook showered and dressed in a light grey t-shirt, dark grey hoodie, and black jeans that were ripped at the knees. He slipped on his blue-grey converses and met Taehyung at the front door to the dorm and they headed down the street together, deciding to get a bus to central Seoul. They didn't really know where they were going, but they ambled along, Taehyung talking about conspiracy theories about zombies or aliens or something along those lines. While Taehyungs head was on another planet, Jungkook's mind was in a whole other universe; Taehyung knew this of course but he expected nothing else and continued rambling on, in the hopes that perhaps the younger would be at least a tiny bit distracted from his thoughts at the bottom of a gutter. How could his mum just say those words so easily? Raise a kid for 18 years, have immense pride and boast to all her friends about how talented her son was to be sent to be a trainee for BigHit entertainment, and then just refuse to know him! She didn't even sound upset over the phone, just angry and disappointed like he'd failed her, and Jungkook wanted to hate her for it but, for some reason he was yet to identify, he just couldn't. He was dragged back to the real world when he realised his companion had stopped, he turned around to see Taehyung staring at a block of flats. His home.

Taehyung had had a rough childhood, his mother had died when he was 8 and his father starting drinking. Taehyung couldn't remember a day that there weren't bottles all over his house and bruises all over his skin. After being sent to training he'd lost contact with his father, probably the best thing that ever happened to him. He talked to his sister sometimes and he knew she visited their father on occasion because he was still their father, she still cared. 

They stood in silence, Jungkook took Taehyungs hand in his own. He felt the presence of eyes boring onto them both but figured it was just the eerie atmosphere of the place. He didn't have time to debate on it before they heard a piercing scream coming from the top set of flats and Taehyung was off. Jungkook was about to follow after before he heard a voice and steps coming gradually closer. "Isn't that Jungkook?" Oh god, not fangirls, not now. 

"Mrs Jeon, that's your son isn't it? I can't imagine you've seen him in a while, you should say hello!" Jungkook couldn't move, he knew his mum was right there with a bunch of her friends and he couldn't bare to hear whatever she would say. Right now, putting up an act for fans would be the preferred option.

"What are you talking about? Who's Jungkook?" Tears welled up in his eyes. Her words stung no less than the last time he had heard her voice. "Cmon ladies or we'll be late!" Mrs Jeon changed the subject. Her friends walked on ahead and he felt her approach him. He stood there rigid when he felt her breath on his neck. "Nice hickey there stranger, who's that from, Taehyung? Hmm or maybe it's from one of your other 6 boyfriends, you greedy piece of filth." She spat before walking away, chatting and laughing with her friends once more. Jungkook waited until the footsteps had vanished, intending to go after Taehyung and forget everything that just happened when he heard some younger voices coming from the other side of the street.

"Hey isn't that Jungkook from BTS?"

"I'm not sure, it could be, I wish he would turn around so we could see his face!"

Jungkook tried as naturally as he could to put up his hood and walk away. He headed down the street, not a clue where he was going. Tears streamed down his face and he couldn't sort through all the thoughts invading his mind. He walked for at least an hour, having long since forgotten about Taehyung, the fangirls, the prospect of finding his way home, and most of the interaction between his mum and her friends, apart from those four words: "greedy piece of filth". Sure he had 6 boyfriends, but it was love, mutual love, and he didn't ask for it to end up how it did but it did and goddammit he was happy that it did! He didn't see it as greed, it was all just one crazy solution for many people who developed feelings for many other people and it worked out for the best. His mum had said herself, 'the heart can't help who it falls for', and Jungkook could happily alter it to 'the heart can't help who and how many it falls for'. 

He couldn't feel sad anymore, he couldn't miss the woman who called him filth, he was angry, he wasn't thinking rationally and he was alone. He didn't care anymore. He swung his limbs around carelessly as he crossed a bridge, thinking about how to get rid of this pent up rage.

A few hours had passed and it was dark, he figured Taehyung had found his own way home. He had one concerned text from Hoseok asking if everything was okay but he was too angry to reply, feeling too careless to hold up a conversation that didn't end up messy. 

Jungkook wasn't the type to pick fights, but he was feeling irrational and violent, shoving his shoulder against a hooded figure and budging past his similarly hooded friend as well, expecting nothing of it until both thuggish men glanced at each other before grabbing Jungkook and dragging him into a run down shopping centre, all of its shops closed for the day. Jungkook didn't bother to fight back as thug one, who reeked unmistakably of alcohol, shoved him hard against a shop gate made of blue corrugated metal and wrapped a hand round his throat. It hurt his back and he couldn't breathe but he just didn't have the energy to do anything else but let it happen. He knew deep down that thousands of people would, in fact, care if he got murdered tonight, 6 of which actually meant something to him, but all he could think was of how his mum probably wouldn't give a shit. With that thought in mind, he let the thugs manhandle him as thug two kicked his crotch, causing him to double over as a knee met his face with an extreme force.

It seemed stupid really, he shoved their shoulders walking past and they felt the need to gain revenge by throwing him against the red and yellow corrugated shop door opposite, giving him no time to recover before being kicked hard in the shoulder. He leaned his head back, gritting his teeth in pain, stubborn enough to not want to give the thugs the satisfaction of hearing his cries of agony. He endured a few more minutes of being thrown against the metal gates, being punched and kicked in the face, chest, and abdomen. He still didn't want to give them the satisfaction and gave them a determined death glare, only resulting in another hard punch to the stomach. 

The thugs were finally satisfied with their work and left, but not before taking Jungkook's phone. Jungkook slid down to the ground, trying to keep himself conscious as he clutched his abdomen. Bruises and blood decorated his face along with his pained expression. He couldn't take it anymore and before he could even think about how to get to any kind of safety, or if Taehyung ever made it back home; his vision began to blur at the edges before everything went black and he could do nothing to stop the unconsciousness taking over. 

_____________________________________

Taehyung had in fact not made it home safely. He didn't plan on ever going back. He couldn't. Not after what he's just done. He couldn't bring that burden on his boyfriends. He hid round the corner, still in the premises of the block of flats he had grown up in, where he hadn't been for years, where he had now been for the past countless hours. Where would he go? What could he do? What was his sister going to think of him and would she turn him in? All these questions that he couldn't bring himself to answer. He dared to open his eyes but all he saw was red, the red on his hands, his arms, his shirt, even on his face as the stray bin lid reflected him, mocking his existence. Taehyung didn't know where Jungkook was, nor would he be able to find out but he hoped he had made his way home. All he could do for the rest of eternity was hope that as he began to clean his fathers blood to the best of his ability with the bottle of water he had. He had to leave before anyone found the body, he had to disappear and never come back. He couldn't let the 6 people he loved more than anything suffer with not knowing if he had died or been taken. After all, if they thought he'd been kidnapped the police would definitely be after him for all the wrong reasons. He couldn't chance the risk, so he picked up his phone and dialled his eldest hyungs number with shaky hands. He got an answer immediately.

A panicked voice on the end of the line spoke up. "You guys have been gone hours! Are you okay? What's going on?...Taehyung now isn't the time to be silent!"

Taehyung couldn't tell them. He didn't even dare to ask if Jungkook was home, he couldn't say any more than he had to or he'd dig himself into a deeper whole. "I'm sorry. I love you. All of you. But...b-but I can't come back home."

______________________*^-^"_______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy I hope you guys have caught on to the theme here, I worked really hard on this chapter trying to get the details right and I'll build on the theme in the next chapters. I've got loads of other storylines after this one and if people keep reading then I may as week bring them to life when I have the inspiration to write *^-^¥ I'll try to update regularly but knowing me there will be procrastination...  
> For now, thanks for the comments and kudos! 사랑해


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for lost people begins, and a few extra people are found along the way...

Fuck. Everything hurt. Every part of him ached with bright purple bruises and he had no idea how long he had been passed out for, no idea what time it was, and no idea if anyone was looking for him because those assholes took his phone. The only hope he knew he had was to grit his teeth and stand up. It wasn't as bad as he expected it to be and he didn't think anything was broken. He limped out the building and onto the street, he was so out of it and his vision was still clouded and blurry, he hardly noticed the car that was speeding towards him as he walked out into the middle of the road. All he could do was crane his thumping head to his left and stare as the car slammed on its breaks and swerve to a stop, narrowly avoiding him and the oncoming traffic on the other side of the road. The noises of the beeping, the screeching of tyres and braking of cars drove Jungkook insane, and as he collapsed to the ground once more, three figures came dashing out the car that had almost hit him. 'Please...no more' was all Jungkook could think as he expected to be beaten up my more angry drunkards who he had got in the way of. He tried his hardest to stay awake as he felt himself being wrapped in strong arms. 

"Shit, oh my fucking God, Jesus, Jungkook! What happened? Where's Taehyung?" He looked up as Seokjin's soft features, now penetrated with worry, gazed down at him, a hand caressing his bruised face and he flinched.

"His home. Th-there was a scream. I wanted-I wanted to go after him but...but my mum..and..and the thugs and..oh god he didn't come home?" Jungkook was breathing hard.

"Shh kookie it's okay, don't worry, we're gonna find him" Jimin bent down to stroke Jungkook's hair.

"Cmon guys we have to get off the road, we need to find Taehyung and get kookie safe" Namjoon spoke up. "Do we need to get him to hospital?"

"No..no please I'm fine, just- just bruised. Please find Taehyung oh god I just up and left without knowing where he went...I'm so sorry" Jungkook cried as they helped him to his feet and led him over to lie in the back of the car.

"It's not your fault, don't worry. We'll find him" Namjoon said, as he petted the youngers hair, his head resting on his lap. Seokjin put the car into drive as Jimin shut the passenger door and they began to drive down the road. Every time the car bumped Jungkook winced, receiving concerned looks from his hyungs.

"I just don't understand, what could Taehyung have meant?" Seokjin spoke up in a hushed tone from the front of the car.

Jungkook wasn't sure if he was supposed to have overheard but he replied before either of Namjoon or Jimin could. "What are you...what are you talking about?".

Jimin gazed back at Jungkook with a sympathetic expression plastered on his face. "We got a call from Tae about half an hour ago. He said that he's okay and that he loves us...and that he can't come home."

"What the...hmmph" There was another bump in the road, causing the youngers eyes to shut tightly for a moment, "what the fuck?!"

"Kookie, I'm sorry if it hurts to talk about it but...what exactly happened to you today? It might help us find him".

"Well we were just walking along, we didn't know where we were or where we were going. We ended up outside Tae's old home and then there was...there was a scream" Jungkook strained to remember. "It sounded like his sister, and he ran off. I was gonna go with him but then...then my mum was there, she...she called me- a- a st- stranger, and she said I was-" He hissed as the car dipped in and out of a pot whole. "Fuck-"

"It's okay baby, you don't have to tell us what she said. What happened then? Did you see Tae again?" Jimin said.

"I lost it...I just strode off and walked for hours. I was careless and irrational..I'm sorry" Namjoon wiped a stray tear that had slipped down the maknaes face, encouraging him to continue. "All I did was bump into them when I walked past but they..I guess they were drunk and they...oh god they just wouldn't stop, I- I thought I was gonna die-" His tears came streaming and Jungkook was practically hyperventilating now. "I don't know how long I was there after they left...they took my phone so I knew I had to get out. That's when you guys...wait, how did you guys know where to find me?"

"After we got Tae's call we just started driving, it was sheer coincidence, a lucky one at that. Aside from the almost hitting you with a car, anyway. Hobi and Yoongi stayed at home incase you guys came back. We're gonna take you back to them so you can get some rest and recover a bit and then we'll go out and look for TaeTae." 

Jungkook wanted to go with them, the guilt was eating him alive that he left Tae, but he'd be no help if he kept passing out. "God I hope he's okay..."

They eventually pulled up outside the building of their dormitory and Hoseok and Yoongi came running quickly out of the door to help Jungkook, concern written all over their faces. Seokjin filled them in on what had happened to Jungkook as they helped him undress and get into the bath. Jungkook winced at the way the water penetrated the cuts covering his body but he knew that meant they were healing. Seokjin planted a kiss to Jungkook's head before going to rejoin Namjoon and Jimin in the car.

"We'll search for Tae and if we can't find him, I vote we tell manager hyung." Namjoon bit his lip. "I don't want to be made responsible for any of this if he finds out from somewhere else", Namjoon always felt the pressure of being the leader and often had to deal with problems not caused by or relating to himself.

"Sounds logical enough to me, Taehyungs house?"

Seokjin sighed. "Taehyungs house."

 

Seokjin pulled up the handbrake and the three boys got out. They ascended the stairs to the top floor. "What number did he live in again?" Jimin asked, keeping his eyes peeled for his beloved Tae, but all he could see was a cement floor with a few empty beer bottles dotted here and there.

"3, I think"

They turned the corner, no Taehyung. A few doors down from where they stood, they saw that number 3's flat had a wide open door. A door that had been busted open harshly, this was clear to tell by the way the metal hinges were bent and the dent in the centre. Seokjin peeped his head in before stepping into the house. "Careful Hyung..." Hissed Namjoon under his breath. 

It was a small apartment; they had entered a small hallway with 4 doors, a mat littered with old shoes and unanswered mail by the door and a table, every inch of it covered in empty and dusty bottles of alcohol. It was a horrible thought that their boyfriend whom they loved so dearly had grown up here, being hired by BigHit really was a lucky escape or who knows how he could have ended up. They shuddered to think about it. Seokjin pushed open the door to his right to see a trashed up living room, occupied only by a moth eaten dusty sofa, a crumb covered coffee table short of a leg, a box shaped tv with a cracked screen, and a desk in the other side of the room with books and carelessly stacked papers. The elder boy shut the door, shaking his head to translate the message that there were no signs of life. 

He watched as Namjoon looked into the kitchen. Still no Taehyung. There was an open door to a small bathroom of chipped tiles, no signs of life emanating from the room aside from a swarm of flies and a mostly dried up plant. Jimin took it upon himself to open the last door to what they only assumed to be the bedroom. The two elder boys exchanged nervous glances then watched as Jimin stopped, his body went rigid before beginning to shake slightly. "Oh m-my god". Jimin whispered, he moved to lean against the door to steady himself, leaving enough space in the doorway for his hyungs to see what had disturbed Jimin so much. The room was dimly lit by a flickering street lamp outside the window but it was clear enough to see; messy bed, book case, shelves of dusty books...dead body. Namjoon and Seokjin gasped in unison as the younger of the two pushed past Jimin to walk into the room to further survey the situation. Sprawled on his back, eyes wide open with fear but lifeless with a red shirt once white, was none other than Taehyungs father. Lying next to him was a mass of dark green broken glass and the top half of the bottle the shards came from, it's spiky ends tainted with blood. The wounds in Mr. Kim's abdomen matched only too well with the pattern of spikes on the bottle. 

"Shit...Taehyung what have you done..." Namjoon crouched next to the body to close his motionless eyes when he heard shuddering breaths coming from the wardrobe close by. He stood up, suddenly alert, and faced the direction of the wardrobe to identify the source of the noise.

"T-taehyung is that...is that you?"

Namjoon had met Taehyungs sister, Kim Youngmi, only once or twice at concerts she had come to, so he knew her voice well enough to know it was her. "No...no it's Namjoon. We are here looking for your brother. Do you know where he is?" He spoke softly.

"No, he- he didn't say anything, he just ran out".

Seokjin stepped into the room, trying to block out the sight of the gory body on the floor so he could hold up a conversation with a girl shaken beyond repair, he'd never done well with the sight of blood. "But he was here?"

"Ne, I didn't know he was here until-...until he came in just as..as he was about to hit me again. He had a bottle in his hand and smashed it right over his head" Youngmi began crying hysterically, but composed enough to finish explaining what the three males were dreading to hear the confirmation of. "Tae just..sort of lost it...zoned out. He kept pushing the bottle into him over and over and God all I could do was watch. When- when he fell Tae just stared in shock before he up and left, didn't even spare me a glance..."

"Jungkook said they heard a scream before Taehyung ran up to the flat. That was you?"

"I only came home to see if Dad was okay and to help him clean the place a bit, but...he had been drinking again. When dad drinks he gets angry, and when he's angry he needs someone to take it out on."

Jimin had snapped back to reality now. "Youngmi noona, come out and come with us, we can help, we can find Tae." A few curious trembling fingers pushed through the gap between the closet doors, she pushed it open and prepared to stand when she caught sight of her father and brought her legs back to her chest, whimpering and shaking her head, traumatised. Jimin ran over to grab her hand and pull her up, he noticed she was sporting a mighty big bruise on her cheek. Poor Kims. "Hyung should we call Yoongi and tell him what's happened?"

"No!" Youngmi answered almost too quickly. "The less people that know the better, I can't turn Tae in."

"We have to tell the police something, if we don't find him ourselves they are the only ones who can help, and we can't just cover up the evidence and hide the body either-"

"We can't just hide him, Jimin"

"Wait." Seokjin spoke once more. "I think I've got an idea. Youngmi, do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

She didn't know why, but a place had sprung to mind, a place she hadn't been in years. A place her and her younger brother used to go to to escape the cruelty of their father. Somehow it made sense that that's where he could have gone on instinct. "I know a place...I can't guarantee anything but it's worth a shot."

"I say Jimin and Namjoon go home and get the others, we should all go to look for Tae. Tell them we found Youngmi and she has an idea where to look, you'll have to tell them about Mr Kim but don't say that it was Taehyung just yet. You have to trust me here. Youngmi, you brought your car here, yes?" She nodded so he proceeded. "You and I will take your car to the dorm and get Jungkook, he's got information that you'll need for the cover. We need to tell him everything and I'll explain on the way to the police what I have in mind to cover for Tae. After that we can all meet at the dorm and go look for him." They all nodded and, giving one last glance to the pitiful body, they exited the building.

 

An hour later, Seokjin arrived in a taxi at the dorm. It was beginning to get light and he was getting tired, they had been up all night searching for the two boys. He came into the main room where 5 silent gloomy men were sitting. "The police wanted to keep them both in for questioning."

Hoseok turned around to face him. "Jinnie hyung, I don't understand what's happening. Why did Jungkook have to be questioned about Tae's dad's murder?"

Seokjin sat down to face Hoseok and Yoongi, there was no way to keep this a secret just because they weren't there. "Youngmi told the police that Mr Kim was killed by two thugs, the two that attacked Jungkook, which is why Jungkook needed to be questioned about them and why he had to come with us, so he could tell Youngmi exactly what they looked like so their descriptions would match. There's enough proof that it was them, as far as a likely criminal record goes as well as the bruises: of course Jungkook has the real bruises but Mr Kim had hit Youngmi, leaving her with a bruise that she can tell the police was the thugs when they attacked. The police wouldn't possibly have a reason not to believe it since Youngmi was there and both attacks happened in the same place but at slightly different times." Seokjin knew he left them confused still because he left out the major detail that he really didn't want to have to tell them. He had just rambled his entire plan, and now he had to explain to them why he had to make a plan in the first place. 

Yoongi and Hoseok saw Namjoon looking away and Jimin shuffling in his seat nervously. "Hyung I'm so confused. So the thugs that attacked Jungkook weren't the ones who killed Tae's dad? Be straight with us, what's all this about?!"

"You have to stay calm about this please. The reason I've made a cover, the reason Tae's hiding...Taehyung was the one who murdered his father" he trailed off, daring to look up to see two mouths, wide open with shock but empty of words.

"I..I- what?"

"He saw his sister being hit, he heard her scream, he hit his breaking point and did the only thing he could think of to protect his big sister."

Hoseok and Yoongi were both searching for any words to reply, but they didn't have time to collect their thoughts before the door opened again and Jungkook limped in. They all hated so much to see him covered in bruises and injuries but they were thankful because of how much worse it could have been. He walked over and eventually some words formed on his cut lips. "Youngmi noona dropped me home but she really wanted to go home to tell her boyfriend everything that happened and just defuse a little".

"I don't blame her, I can't imagine she woke up today expecting to watch her brother kill her dad and then lie to the police about it." Namjoon said. Jungkook shot him a look of fear and warning before he spoke again. "Seokjin just told Yoongi and Hobi, don't worry".

"Okay, well she gave me directions to where she thinks Tae could be and asked us to phone her if we found him...I just don't know what we'll do if we don't find him, if we tell the police they'll want to know why he's hiding and that will blow the whole cover. Have anyone if you guys tried contacting him?"

Yoongi finally found his voice, "yeah, we've all left messages and any time any of us tried to call him he didn't pick up..."

"Shit...I hate not being able to at least try to call him but the police said they're using my phone to track the assholes so that's something at least..."

Jimin stood. "Cmon guys, let's not waste anymore time now that we're all here. Let's go find our boyfriend!" He made an effort at a determined smile but it didn't really work and turned out more mangled with worry. Nevertheless, everyone stood and slipped on shoes and jackets and the group of 6 made their way out to begin the hunt.

__________________*^-^"____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damnnn, if you guys are true ARMYs and have caught onto the theme you can imagine what the next chapter could be like ^-^ I hope you're enjoying the book so far, it won't always be this angsty, I have some cute storylines planned and of course some promised smut xp the next chapter should be quite nice to read I hope (not that's it's been written yet but shh *^u^" Kamsa for all the comments and kudos! 사랑해


	4. That day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit of a short one and hella late, I've been on holiday so I couldn't write then immediately after I've been trying to keep up with my plan to survive year 11 so updates will be slow but I'll try and make the chapters good and a bit longer than this one. Y'all know the story anyway, and I'm definitely not creative enough to incorporate the wings short films into this bc omg those are killing me with theories and confusion and also, if it weren't clear enough, I don't plan on having Tae out of this story in jail so...
> 
> Anyways again sorry for the wait but thank you for all your comments and kudos you've been leaving in the meantime *^-^¥ 大好き (Japanese this time bc I'm going in a month or so omg)

They pulled up the car in the lay-by at the edge of the forest, they really had no idea what kind of place they were going to and why Taehyung could have come here of all places, but they really hoped he was here because if he wasn't they really were stuck. 

"If he's here, do we tell him we know?" Jungkook, who was leading the way, asked.

Hoseok replied, "No, I think we should probably let him bring it up if he's feeling up to it."

"Yeah, he almost definitely won't want to talk about it, it's not just your every day life issue" Jimin added.

"I think we should just be really positive, bring a smile to his face and help him forget to a certain extent, just muck around and have some fun. He deserves that. We all do"

"I agree with Yoongi, we just need to wind down and not worry about it all."

The 6 young men continued through the forest, sharing light banter and going at a slight jog. They went past an abandoned shed of sorts, made of corrugated metal. Just the sight of that material made Jungkook shudder as he remembered the events of the previous night, he was still in a significant amount of pain but it wasn't so bad with the painkillers and the healing time he had during the night. He was the only one who had slept but all of them were tired due to all the chaotic events and emotions. It was now the morning, the broad sunlight shining through the trees leaving pretty patterns of shadows on the path beneath their feet. They were all still following Jungkook when he rounded the corner of the path next to a large tree and stopped suddenly, causing the boys behind him to bump into one another.

"He's here" Jungkook whispered with a shaky breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he came close to tears. They all appreciated that Jungkook would be affected by this more, the guilt had been eating him alive for leaving Taehyung. God was he happy to see him.

They watched for a short minute as Taehyung lay down on an old mattress in the middle of the clearing. Upon further inspection, they realised the entirety of the clearing itself was an empty swimming pool, clearly dry for a long time judging by the paint and graffiti in it, as well as some grass that was growing through the concrete base. It was peaceful, understandably why Taehyung and Youngmi would come here for an escape. The two Kims had probably brought the matress Taehyung was on themselves as children, judging by how old it looked and how remote the area was, they really must have come here a lot. Taehyung reached into his pocket and took out a Polaroid style picture. They all knew, even from the distance away from him that they were, what it was. He had been carrying that photo of himself as a baby with his mother with him since trainee years, never letting anyone touch it to keep it completely perfect and undamaged, so it was a shock to the 6 spectators when he suddenly crumpled it up in his hands. They really couldn't leave him alone any longer.

"Cmon, let's go to him."

"Wait, someone needs to go call Youngmi and let her know we found him, there's no service here." Jungkook announced as he checked his phone for bars.

"I'll go, I left something in the car anyways." And with that, Seokjin ran off.

The five of them remaining rounded the corner, up some stairs and jumped down into the former pool, jogging cheerily up to the mattress, upon which, their boyfriend opened his eyes and sat up suddenly. 

"What are you all doing here?" His voice wavered as he looked around at them all. "How did you guys find-" At that moment, he laid eyes on Jungkook and his battered form. The latter began to feel extremely guilty and self conscious. They were here to make Tae feel better, not more worried. "Kookie wha..what happened?" He looked as though he was going to stand up, but changed his mind. Taehyung had in fact done so, he felt unworthy of laying so much as a finger on Jungkook, he felt guilty for whatever had happened and he didn't want to hurt him further.

"It's fine, it doesn't matter now. Don't feel bad. Don't be worried for me. We are all here for you." Jungkook made sure so separate out all that he said into separate short phrases, so as to make all his individual points clear. He smiled down at him as Namjoon grabbed Taehyungs hand to lift him to a stand.

Taehyung couldn't help but wonder if they knew what he did. But surely if they did then they wouldn't want to be here, in the presence of a murderer. But how could they be here? How did they know? Surely they only other person who knew of this place was...Youngmi...who was in the flat... Oh god had they been there looking for him? Had they seen what he had done first hand?! He looked around at them all, trying to read their faces for signs that they knew, when he realised there were, in fact, only 5 people there. He was about to ask where the eldest hyung was when Jungkook began speaking again.

"Oh! Jins here!" He said, pointing over to where Jin was now standing, filming them on a camcorder from the (sort of) pool side. Taehyung couldn't help but smile with his warm familiar rectangular grin, because regardless of whether they knew what he did, they all came, as Jungkookie said, they were all here for him and they came out to find him. He didn't know what was to happen to him in the future, but he knew that in this particular moment, surrounded by the people he loved most, everything was okay for now. Jin closed the screen and jumped down into the empty pool with them. He met Taehyung is a strong meaningful embrace, further strengthening his smile.

The hours that followed contained no discussion of any depth, no mentions of Taehyungs dad, no mentions of cover stories being told to the police, and nothing more than a brief explanation of what had happened to Jungkook just the previous day. That day, they were themselves again, they messed around and had fun as any other day that they didn't have to work. Even the maknae was no longer aware of his injuries, not when he was far too busy partaking in pushing Yoongi around on a skateboard, random dancing, Rock Paper Scissors, a massive human pile of seven significantly attractive Korean men and an arm wrestle against Seokjn. But those were only a few of the events taking place; Hoseok was having a stick sword fight against Jimin, and Namjoon even insisted on a game golf at one point, using an empty bottle as a tee and a small toy car as a ball. 

It was undoubtedly the best day ever.

And the whole thing had been captured on camcorder and within Polaroid pictures by Seokjin. At a point where Hoseok had fallen asleep and Yoongi and Jungkook were occupied making fun of him, and Taehyung was busy drawing a graffiti monster around Namjoon against a wall of the pool, Jimin decided to go an talk to his eldest hyung. He wasn't sure if he was the only one who had noticed Seokjin's lack of participation in today's events, aside from a few unsuccessful arm wrestles, he had only been filming from a distance the whole time. 

"Hey, babe" he strolled up to his broad shouldered hyung with his signature grin.

"Hiya Jimin-ah, you doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm really good hyung, exhausted, but really good. Are you? You've been sorta distant today..."

"I just felt like watching you guys, I love to see you all happy. Especially on a day like today, I wasn't expecting so much positivity, not that that's a bad thing of course." He looked over to where Namjoon and Taehyung were in fits of laughter against the pool wall. "This is the happiest I've seen Tae in a long ass time, nobody would believe what happened yesterday if they saw him now. And Kookie too, he almost died twice yesterday on top of the situation with him mum, but here he is, smiling, showing no pain. I just...it's nice." Seokjin's smile was a very specific kind, it contained so many emotions, love, happiness and relief, but something about his eyes made the expression seem sad to Jimin.

"Ne, I know what you mean, it's been a perfect day, but don't be afraid to join us yeah? It's always been us seven against the world ya know, you can have memories to keep in your head aside from on a physical film. Although I am looking forward to watching it back." Jimin spoke with a reassuring smile and gentle squeeze of Seokjin's thigh. "How come you thought to bring that thing anyway?"

"I don't know...I just felt like I should. When I went to phone Youngmi I just thought of what Yoongi said about being positive and...I don't know, I guess I'm scared this is the last time all seven of us will be together, the last time we would truly be feeling positive and happy and united...I want to remember that forever, vividly."

"This won't be the last time, I promise. Tae isn't going to jail, we can't let him. Although he's clearly feeling beyond guilty, even he doesn't want to get locked up otherwise he wouldn't have been hiding, after all this would be one of the last places we'd think to come if it weren't for Youngmi."

"I just don't know how solid the cover up is, we could all get in legal trouble for lying to the police, Youngmi too, and that would all be on me." Seokjin ran a frustrated hand through his silky blonde hair. "How did this all get so fucked up so quickly..."

"We just have to focus on the best outcome and go for it. Think about it, the last time Tae was even in his childhood home was age 17, leaving to become a trainee with us, so why would the police assume him to have gone home just to kill his dad? Not after telling them that all six of us were home during the murder aside from Kookie who was alone in central Seoul when he was attacked. The whole story of Youngmi being there at the time, and upon contacting Tae to tell him what happened, realising it was the very same people who had attacked Jungkook is very believable to me. Even if the police did think about looking for Taehyungs whereabouts, it's no lie to say he was affected by his dad's death and we all decided to take a break away from the public and that's why we all vanished. Basically, if the police don't already assume that these guys were out to attack our band, they'll think it's a sheer coincidence that it was both Jungkookie and Taehyungs dad that got attacked on the same night by the same people. But after all, he never stayed in contact with his father, so hypothetically, Tae doesn't have to be involved in this at all."

"You really do have a way with words Jimin- ah." Seokjin sighed as he wrapped his arm around the smaller's shoulders, planting a kiss to his bright orange head of hair as Jimin wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head into the crook of the elders neck. 

"I'm almost starting to believe it actually was the thugs that killed Mr Kim. All the lying takes its toll." 

Jin hummed in response. "We still need to talk to Tae, he doesn't know for sure that we know what he did, and he needs to know about the cover story. I don't know how he'll take it though, it won't be easy to explain."

"Aniyo...but he trusts us. We can get through this hyung." Jimin removed himself from Seokjin's neck and looked up at the elder, their arms still tangled in a tight embrace. 

Seokjin leaned down to kiss the small dancer. "I love you so much Jiminnie."

"You too hyung." Jimin smiled and leaned up to kiss Seokjin once more.

"I want a piece of that action!" Came Taehyungs familiar cheeky voice, certainly not the voice of someone who just murdered his own father.

"Whoop, same here." The maknaes voice was also heard, before his arms were felt round the shoulders of both men.

In a matter of seconds, many bodies were flopped over in a large, warm, snd surprisingly meaningful hug. The only sound heard was laughter, for just a moment. Then the sound of crying was heard.

There was a brief moment taken to untangle limbs slightly- but still staying close in a warm hug- and share concerned looks before sympathetic eyes were turned to Taehyung.

He put his hands up to his face and wept. "I-I'm sorry guys I just- I just...I'm sorry..." Nobody felt inclined to say anything because, although they didn't know why this was happening now in this moment of all, they all knew what this was about. All they could do was offer their support as Taehyung knelt to the ground, sobbing. When he had steadied his breathing slightly, Jungkook held out his hand to help Taehyung stand, but his intentions were opposed as Taehyung saw nothing but bruises and cuts on Jungkooks hands and once more, he hung his head as he let the tears roll down his face, in a more pitiful silent cry this time. 

Jungkook kneeled to join him on the floor and wrapped his arms around his hyungs neck. He was afraid that if he said the wrong thing he would only make the situation worse, but before he had any more time to think about it, Seokjin had whispered something to Jimin who crouched down beside Taehyung. "How's about a road trip? All 7 of us just get away for a few days, hmm? We can talk to manager hyung and use the jeep, we can go to the beach, have campfires, it will be amazing." Jimin gently massaged Taehyungs shoulder as he finished. "We could get away from real life." 

Jungkook pulled away from the hug, holding Taehyungs hands as the older boy sniffed and looked up, wiping his nose and cheeks on the back of his hand. "Yeah...yeah that sounds great Jiminie." He nodded and gave a half hearted smile as he stood with the assistance of Jungkook and Jimin, as he was still trembling.

"Brilliant, I vote we go back home and pack some stuff, and we set off at first light tomorrow." The eldest smiled. They all smiled back at him, excitement now buzzing through them. The prospect was incredible, away from stress, work, fans, media, and most importantly murder investigations. This would certainly give Taehyung some healing time so he could get back to being 'V', the adorable alien that grins with an irresistible rectangular smile. The next few days were going to be bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Idek y'all but have a good one xx 안녕
> 
> Korean terminology:  
> Kimpap (김밥) A popular seaweed and rice based meal  
> Heogbukki (헉붂이) Rice cake in spicey pepper paste meal  
> Punsik (분식) Street food  
> Ne (네) Yes  
> Aniyo (아니요) No


End file.
